071614TethysThiago
gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 17:03 -- GA: | You know, I was thinking. | GA: | Maybe you are just annoying enough to be black for. | TA: That would be quite the turnaround for you./Might I ask the cause of this reversal? 3=;] GA: | Oh, I just had a terrible day of training today. | TA: No, no, you have those all of the time!/It's something more... I can simply feel it! GA: | Ah, yes. I forgot. My secret romantic feelings I've had all along. | GA: | There IS something more to this. | GA: | Destiny, obviously. | TA: The timing is simply too damned perfect./Don't think you're fooling me little guardling. GA: | I'm sorry, was there a bad time for this? | GA: | I should have proposed it then. | TA: Sigh, still you dance around the bushes, child./This has to do with the indigo blood. GA: | What the hell are you talking about? | GA: | Seriously, I'm the one who's supposed to be taking the piss here. | GA: | I initiated the conversation. My turn. | TA: Taking the piss? Initiating black?/After all this time, really Tethys? GA: | I was pulling your leg, I don't really feel black for you. But I do revel in a bit of a trolling now and then, don't you remember our earlier conversations? | TA: After a failed trolling attempt by some.../Inept indigo motherfucking ditz,/you think I'm going to fall for that shit?/Hahahahaha hahahahaha! 3=:D GA: | Okay, now I'm almost actually curious what's going on. | TA: And indigo troll who, by the way,/started off by saying I was easy. GA: | What, you think just because another blue blood shows up I'm friends with them? | GA: | I do talk quite a lot of shit about you behind your back. Maybe word got around. | TA: Tethys, please, who else would have sent her here? GA: | I don't know. You're a pirate. | GA: | Sure, whatever, I sent someone. Who was it? | TA: But don't get me wrong, send her back, please do!/She was fun to absolutely destroy 3=>:] GA: | Did you literally destroy her? Will you need help burying a body? | TA: No, I have the entire sea right here. GA: | Right. You can make your corpses smell just as bad as you. | TA: Handle was acrobaticAmbulist./Given the similarity to yours... 3=:] GA: | Whatever. | GA: | So, fishbreath, you hear back from that Eddy guy yet? | TA: Not recently, no. Why do you ask that? GA: | Heheh. | TA: You won't be able to get my earth goat./I'm immune to your trolling little wretch. GA: | Are you? I would think that if you were immune, you'd be off doing something like killing me already. | GA: | You seem so eager to do so, yet I'm still left alive. | TA: Be careful what you wish for, little girl. 3=:] GA: | Oh, did you make that line up yourself? Sounds so original. | TA: My homicidal tendencies will rise,/and with them: my trembling, throbbing bone bulge. GA: | Classy. | TA: And it will be oh so satisfying. GA: | What will you gain from killing me? | TA: Some virgin blood to bathe in perhaps. GA: | That is, assuming you'll even do it. I bet you'll just sic your dad on me. | GA: | Little fish baby sending the big tuna out to take care of business. | TA: or,/perhaps I have some fish to go feed. TA: or,/maybe I'm just tired of you at long last. GA: | Tired of me? Impossible. | GA: | Is it becuase you've finally seen me in a bad mood, and have met your match? | TA: Yes, I admit, you give entertainment./Your bad moods are as tepid as your good,/thus, I think you have been replaced, tethys./That child you sent my way is more fun. TA: But then, if I kill her in front of you.../perhaps that will make you more interesting. GA: | Seriously, thinking I'm affiliated with any blue blood that comes your way is hemoist. | GA: | Maybe I'll kill a random fish. Will you cry? | TA: It's a hard choice to make, that's for damned sure. TA: Only if you don't share it with me, dear. <3< 3=;] GA: | I won't. | GA: | I'm not one to waste food. | TA: Then I will cry and cry my eyes so dry. GA: | Be careful. You wouldn't want to get too dry. | GA: | You might suffocate. | TA: Is that what you want? To make me cry? Hm? 3=:[ (3=:]) GA: | No, I'm just kind of bored. | TA: You always say that, little girl Tethys. GA: | But that would be amusing. Are your tears extra salty? | TA: My tears are the most salty for certain. GA: | I wonder how many friends you really have? | GA: | Do you have a single true companion? | TA: I have friends! Don't be ridiculous, girl. GA: | Name one. | TA: No. GA: | You have none. | TA: I will not name my friends for you, bitch. GA: | You can't really name something you don't have. | GA: | I understand. | TA: You will not get my earth goat. 3=:] GA: | Do you even have an earth goat to get? | GA: | I think you lost it a long time ago. | TA: We have plundered a few of them. TA: We will eat the last one tonight. GA: | Hm, speaking of plundering, I think maybe later I'll go plunder the kitchen for some of that delicious drink they have here. | GA: | What's it called? Mea? Lea? | TA: Damnit Tethys! That's just cheating! TA: 3=:[ GA: | Then maybe I'll rip up a few volumes of poetry from the vast libraries. | TA: You can do that all you want though. GA: | Use 'em to start a fire to heat that sweet liquid up. | TA: shrugs at the ripping./also shrugging at the burning. GA: | You know, I hear there are hundreds of types of this stuff. | GA: | I wonder what the best kind is? | TA: Types of what stuff? What do you mean? GA: | I heat Earl Grey is good. | GA: | *Hear. | TA: Earl Grey! Yes! This is what I need! GA: | Ooh, it's just too bad that I can't send you any, but the shipping prices these days? Oof! | TA: I will google this right away!/You have fallen into my trap! TA: 3=:D TA: ... TA: Tea? Seriously? That's it's name. TA: I don't know what I expected. GA: | You seriously didn't know what tea is called? | GA: | Wow. | TA: ... TA: Shut up. GA: | Between you and the red guy, I'm going to have trouble deciding which is more fun to bug. | TA: You have revealed yourself 3=:] GA: | Yeah, I don't care. | TA: 3=:[ GA: | I don't think you understand that my life doesn't revolve around you. Shocking, I know. | TA: I'm surprised you would think that way! TA: As if I don't have things to do. GA: | What, sit around on your ass annoying people on the internet? | TA: You wound me, Tethys. Presumptuous! GA: | I wound you? Oh, dear, I am so sorry. I had no intent to harm you in any way. | TA: Presumptuous! 3=:P GA: | That's too bad, because I feel better from talking to you. You display this inadequacy that is really difficult to find in people. | GA: | It's soothing. Like beating the shit out of something. | TA: As does the indigo troll. 3=>:] GA: | Are you gonna tell me what the deal with this troll is or are you gonna keep your weird mysteries to yourself? | GA: | Maybe I should stay silent. You're clearly trying to get my goat, now. | TA: Tethys, we lie to eachother daily./Don't think I don't know who your dumb friend is. GA: | I thought I was too unlikeable to have friends or something. | TA: I won't lie about that, you do have friends. GA: | I don't have any secret agenda against you, but if you'd like to believe that, go ahead. | GA: | Do you often feel like everyone is out to get you? | TA: Please, Tethys. I'm a hardened criminal./I am pursued by the law every day. GA: | You're not a hardened criminal, your dad is. | GA: | So you would say you do feel like the world is after you? | TA: I kill people too. GA: | On a scale of one to three, with three being the highest and one being the lowest, how much danger does the world consistently pose to you? | TA: I'd say at least two. GA: | Seems like you have some paranoia. | GA: | Wanna talk about it? | TA: Are you soliciting towards me light red? 3=;] GA: | No. | GA: | You sure you don't wanna talk about it? | GA: | They say telling someone about your problem can be an important step in getting it fixed. | GA: | Being delusional is no way to easily survive in this world. | TA: Insincerity is unbecoming./It's pretty funny, though. That's for damned sure. 3=:P GA: | Insincerity? I can assure you Thiago, I only have your best interests in mind. | TA: Sorry, Tethys, but I will have to go./We just captured a small sailing vessel,/and I'm feeling very disembowely./I'll talk to you later, favorite target! <3< GA: | Bye. | GA: | Cunt. | TA: 3=:] -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 17:51 --